Barbecue with A Bang
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: Yugi, Yami and the rest of the gang are invited to a barbecue on the 4th of July. The fun they have is defiantly a barbecue with a bang. NO VIOLENCE! JUST PURE FUN ALL AROUND!


Sarah; Hey everyone, Sarah and Savanna here with another fic! =D

Savanna; Since it has been a few days after July 4th, aka the 4th of July/ Independence Day, me and my hikari decided to write a little fan fic for all you wonderful readers out there.

Sarah; If anyone doesn't know what Independence day is, it's a special holiday we celebrate in America. Back in the 1776, a very important document, known as the Declaration of Independence, was signed by our founding fathers, George Washington, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson (who also **wrote** the Declaration of Independence) etc. This declared our independence from the British. Now 100's of years later, American's still celebrate our countries birthday and our independence.

Savanna; If you still want to know more, look it up on the internet.

Sarah; Anyway…

(Savanna and Sarah) Enjoy and review!

PS, some of the events of the story are real and will involve what we actually did. and we do NOT own Yugioh or its characters. we only own the story and plot. 

Sitting on a big, red couch in Torrance, California, were two teenage girls sitting together. One of girls was a little smaller than the other. The smaller looked up at the taller girl.

"I'm going to go fill myself a cup of iced tea. Want anything Savanna?" the young teen asked. "Sure Sarah," Savanna answered, "Can you get me a tall cup of iced tea with extra tea and some ice?" Sarah turned around and said with a smile "Two tall cups of iced tea coming up!" Sarah grabbed 2 tall cups, filled them with ice and filled them with tea. In a minute, Sarah came back with a cup of tea for her and Savanna.

Sarah, a rather chubby, 5'2", 13 year old girl sat back down in her spot on the couch. She had shoulder length, brown hair, green eyes and freckles on her face. She was wearing an ocean blue, black stripe shirt with an all black shirt attached to it and was wearing black jeans. On Sarah's lap laid her 8 year old Chihuahua, Mocha. Mocha was pretty chubby, all black, but she had brown spots above her eyes and on her cheeks, folded ears and had white fur on her chest.

Savanna was a skinny, 5'6", 14 year old girl, who happened to be Sarah's Yami. Savanna looked like Sarah, but she had waist length brown hair, aqua blue eyes, and had no freckles on her face. She was wearing a short sleeve blue shirt and blue jeans. On Savannas lap was their other Chihuahua, Tilly. Unlike Mocha, Tilly was a lot younger, probably about 5, 6 or 7 years old (not sure exactly), was all brown, a little bit skinnier and had pricked up ears, almost like those of a bat. And just like Mocha, had light brown spots over her eyes and on her cheeks and had white fur on her chest.

Sarah met Savanna when Sarah was 9 years old. Sarah received a book for her birthday about a famous lion named Christian. That night when Sarah went to bed, she took her new book with her. But, as soon as she opened the book, she got the biggest surprise of the night.

When she opened her book to begin reading, the book started to glow and was surrounded by a light. Suddenly, 3 minutes after she opened the book, Sarah saw a glowing figure standing in the middle of the room. Sarah could make out the figures features perfectly.

The figure was of a female, with a very light tan on her skin, waist length, brown hair, skinny and was wearing clothes that African natives wore. The figure walked over and introduced herself as Savanna. Sarah introduced herself, and the rest of the story is for another day. It wasn't until a year later, when Sarah turned 10 years old, that Savanna received her own body.

Both girls were in the family room watching a movie with Sarah's little, blond and brown colored hair 11 year old brother, Josh, her 15 year old, blond haired (and very tall) brother, Sam and her dad, Ryan, who had gray hair, a small bald spot on the top of his head and wore glasses. In the kitchen was her 19 year old brother, Chris, her 21 year old sister (who is the oldest sibling, oldest sister and Sarah's only sister), Julie, and her mom, Jo. Savanna, Sarah, Josh, Sam and Sarah's Dad were all watching a 'James Bond' movie (don't ask which one, i have no idea).

Once a commercial came, Sarah and Savanna took turns in the bathroom to take a shower and put their pajamas on. Once they were dressed, they brushed their teeth and got into bed. Sarah shared a bunk bed with Josh. Sarah slept on the bottom, so the dogs could come up and sleep with her if they wanted to (the dogs and Sarah are extremely close to each other), and Josh slept on the top.

Savanna's bed was a hammock that hung between the dresser and the closet. The head of Savanna's bed was close to the head of Sarah's bed, so they can both share a night stand. Josh was already asleep, so Savanna and Sarah watched some 'The Smoking Gun presents Worlds Dumbest' recordings. Soon, the 2 girls were asleep.

Sarah felt someone or something shaking her lightly. Sarah opened her eyes and saw Savanna all dressed for the day. She was wearing knee length shorts and a shirt with an elephant holding an American flag in its trunk and a lion wearing a red, white and blue hat. "Happy 4th of July, Sarah!" shouted Savanna. The words '4th of July' made Sarah fully awake. "Oh yea, we have the 4th of July barbecue at church later today." Sarah said as she rose from her bed, "But, anyway, Happy Independence Day, Savanna!"

Savanna then sprouted a questioning look on her face. "By the way, aren't Yugi, Yami and the others coming with us to the barbecue too?" Savanna asked. "That's right!" Sarah said in an excited voice. "What time is it, anyway?" Sarah glanced at the clock on the shelf. The clock read 9:30. Sarah then turned a little frantic. "9:30! Everyone will be here in 30 minutes! I got to get ready!" And with that said, Sarah ran off as fast as she could to the bathroom before her brother call dibs on them. Savanna walked down the hallway thinking to herself 'That hikari of mine ran just like a cheetah, only cheetahs are a lot faster.' Savanna finished that thought with a light laugh.

Savanna got the wii ready so Sarah could start playing. At that moment, Sarah came out of the hallway wearing a yellow t shirt with cute, little baby kittens wearing red, white and blue hats sitting in a basket and a pair of blue jeans. Savanna looked up and smiled. "You look cute!" Savanna complimented. "Is Cabela's Big Game Hunter in?" Sarah asked. Savanna replied while handing Sarah the wii remote and nunchuk, "It's in and ready to be played."

For the next 25 minutes, Sarah played the wii and killed as many animals as she could. Soon, the door bell rang. "I got it," Savanna shouted. I followed her and we both noticed 2 heads with spiky starfish like hair. Savanna an Sarah already knew who that was, and when they answered the door, they were met by 2 boys, one with amyphest eyes, yellow bangs that fell over his eyes and his hair was tipped with purple, and the other with crimson eyes yellow lightning bolts and his hair was tipped with crimson. Yet, other than that and the height difference, they both looked pretty much the same.

Sarah and Savanna both hugged the 2 boys saying "Yugi, Yami, you're here!" Yami smiled and said, "Well, happy 4th of July you two." "And thank you for inviting us to the barbecue at your church." Yugi added. Savanna smiled and said, "No problem, guys!" It was then that Mocha and Tilly came running down the hall and ran to the 2 girls and the 2 boys. Yugi and Yami both bent down and started to pet the dogs.

"Hi girls, how are you?" Yami asked to the two Chihuahuas. The dogs went all happy when Yami spoke to them. Mocha Started wagging her tail and Tilly started to wag her stubby, docked tail (it looks more like she wiggles her butt.). Yugi laughed at the dogs behavior and said, "I'll take their answer as a yes."

Sarah and Savanna headed back to the living room and sat down so they can get back to playing the wii. But before Savanna or Sarah could even sit, the door bell rang again. The 2 girls answered and were met by 2 white haired teens, Bakura and Ryou, 2 tanned Egyptians, Marik and Malik, Seto Kaiba, the brown haired CEO of KaibaCorp, a blond haired boy, Joey and his waist length, reddish brown haired little sister Serenity.

"Guys, you came too!" Sarah said. "Well, you 2 were the ones that invited us to see the fireworks," Bakura said. "And we wanted to hang out with you guys," Joey added. Serenity spoke up and said, "Joey's right, this is a time to hand out with friends and family."

"My mom said we won't be leaving for the barbecue for another few hours, so might as well play the wii or something." Sarah said. "Right now, Sarah's playing Cabela's on the wii." Savanna said. "You guys want to watch?" Everyone nodded in agreement and all headed for the living room. "I love playing Cabela's Big Game Hunter!" Bakura said. Marik agreed.

After about an hour of playing, Sam emerged from out of the bathroom and saw everyone. "Oh, hi guys." Sam said. "Can I play?" Savanna turned to Sarah and said "Can he?" Sarah didn't answer, but instead handed the wii remote and nunchuk to Sam. "Go ahead." Sarah said. "Besides, I'm having tons of trouble trying to get an African leopard." "I'll try." said Sam.

When Sam started to play, Sarah gave him a **very** important warning. "Sam, just so you know, instead of having to watch out for one predator, this time you have to dodge **THREE** predators. Sam nodded and said that he would be careful. "Is Sam good at this?" Malik asked. "Well, Sam started most of the levels, so yea, he's good." Savanna said. So, Sam played for about 10 minutes.

When lunch time came, Sarah asked, "What do you guys want? We have some leftover hot dogs from last night i could heat up." "I could go for a hot dog." Ryou said. "Make that three." Yugi yelled. "I'll go for a hot dog." Seto said. Joey and Serenity agreed along with Malik, Marik, Bakura and Savanna. So Sarah went to the kitchen, took out some hot dogs and tossed them in the microwave.

While the hot dogs were cooking, Sarah got out some hot dog buns and also got out some ketchup, mustard, relish, pickles, chopped up onions and some barbecue sauce. "I didn't know what you guys wanted on your hot dogs, so i got out some stuff that you guys might want on it." Sarah yelled from the kitchen. Everyone headed to the kitchen, where they found the hot dogs already on the bun, and they started to put stuff on their hot dogs.

Sarah had ketchup on her hot dog. Ryou also had only ketchup on his hot dog too. Yugi, Joey and Malik had ketchup, relish and mustard on theirs. Seto had mustard and ketchup on his. Yami, Savanna and Serenity had ketchup, a little bit of barbecue sauce, onions and pickles on their hot dog. And Marik and Bakura had only mustard on their hot dogs.

Once everyone had finished eating, they all just sat back, relaxed and laughed a lot while watching a bit of 'The Smoking Gun Presents World's Dumbest'. Finally, Seto spoke up and said, "Hey Sarah, those hot dogs were really good. How did you get them to be so good?" Sarah looked at him and said, "Well Seto, to answer your question, i just cooked them the way I always do. And thanks for the complement."

"Hey, when do we leave for the barbecue?" asked Marik. "Yea,Marik's right." Serenity and Joey added. "Isn't it today?" Savanna answered saying, "Of course it's today! Why else is it it called the **4th of July barbecue**? Our mom said we'll be leaving around 4:00 or 5:00." Oh, okay." everyone said at the same time. "In the meantime, let's watch some more 'World's Dumbest'." Ryou suggested. So, everyone went back to watching their show, while Savanna and Sarah stole a few peeks at what Sam had done for his 'The Legend of Spyro' fan fiction.

Once it was about 4:45, Sarah and Savanna's mom came by. "Sarah, Savanna, do you and your friends have everything your going to bring," their mom asked. "We're leaving in a few minutes." The girls and their friends nodded and grabbed their jackets that they brought along.

Yugi, Yami, Joey and Seto brought their duel monsters decks, Savanna, Serenity and Sarah each brought a drawing pad, a few pencils and a pencil sharpener. Sarah also brought her knitting stuff so she could knit. Malik and Ryou weren't going to bring anything and were just going to hang out and play with other kids. Bakura and Marik weren't bringing anything either and were just going to sit and talk.

In a few minutes, the Telkamp's (Savanna's a member of the Telkamp family, so she has the last name Telkamp too ^_^) were in their car and the others tagged along in Seto's car.

In about 10 or 15 minutes, both cars pulled up in the church parking lot. Down below was a school, but the church itself looked almost like any church, only the tall tower thingy was rectangle. There was a little area with a bunch of picnic tables. There was a lot of tables filled with food and a small table with cupcakes, a red, white and blue cake with strawberries and blueberries, cookies, and a coffee machine, which Chris was working at of course.. Everyone got out of the cars and headed toward the barbecue area.

Sarah then saw a tall man with black hair and a black beard, with a few specks of gray. The 2 look alike girls smiled and ran up to the man, shouting, "Mr. Rodrick!" The man turned and spotted the teenage girls and Julie and smiled.

Sarah's friends caught up with them and looked at the man. The man then looked at them. "I've never seen you people here before." he said. "It seems an introduction is in order." Savanna said. Sarah then introduced the group and the man to each other. "Mr. Rodrick, these are my best friends Yugi Moto, Yami, Malik Ishtar, Marik, Royu, Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler and his little sister, Serenity. Guys, this is the leader of the church quire, Mr. Rodrick. Say hi." Mr. Rodrick shook everyone's hand hand and aid, "Nice to meet you all." "And i am glad your friend invited you all here." a voice said behind them.

They all turned and saw the smiling face of a man in glasses with short black hair looking at them. Sarah and Savanna ran up to the new man and said a little loudly, "FATHER ROBERT!". "Hello." Father Robert said. "I already know your friends, but i don't think your friends know me." Your right." Savanna replied. "Guys this is Father Robert, the head of the church." Everyone shook Father Roberts hand and said "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Father Robert replied back. Everyone waved goodbye to Father Robert and Josh came running up and jumped in front of everyone, startling them.

"Come on Sarah!" Josh shouted to his older sister, her friends and Savanna. "Let's go to the grassy area and roll down the hill!" Savanna and Sarah agreed and said that they were just going to sit around and knit while their friends did what they wanted to do. Everyone followed a rather hyperactive Josh to a small grassy area with a small hill, a small out door staircase leading to the priest's house (at least i **THINK** it's the priest's house), a small tree to the far left of the area, another small tree in the center of the south end of the area close to the gate to the barbecue area, 2 big trees, one of which had flowers, and a small gateway to where the firework viewing area is. Marik, Bakura and Seto looked around and said at the same time, "Looks peaceful enough." "Well guys," Savanna said, "Have fun!"

Yami, Yugi, Joey and Seto sat down by the tree near the gate and started dueling. Savanna and Serenity started drawing random animals on their drawing pads. Barkura and Marik climbed up the big tree with no flowers and started talking and Malik and Ryou were chilling and dozing under the flower tree. Josh was rolling down the hill like a maniac, while his 13 year old sister just sat with Yugi, Yami, Seto and Joey and knitted.

A while later, Joey glanced over at Sarah and asked, "What cha knitting, Sarah?" "A scarf." answered Sarah. "Well... at least it's SUPPOSED to be a scarf." "It still looks good." Yugi complimented. Sarah smiled at her small friend and said, "Thanks Yugi." So, who's winning so far?" I'm dueling Joey, while Yami's dueling Seto." answered Yugi. "And the verdict?" "I won 2 games and Joey won 1." Yami then added, "And I beat Seto 3 times. He didn't even win once." "Just shut up and duel." Seto shouted at Yami.

About an hour later, Sarah and the others had some food. Since everyone had hotdogs back at Sarah and Savanna's house, everyone had hamburgers. Sarah ate one of her natchos and from the look on her face, her friends could tell it was rather spicy. Once Sarah finished that one nacho, she turned to Sam. "Sam," said Sarah, "The natcho's are a bit spicy-". Before she could even say another word, Sam held out his hand and Sarah gave him her nachos. (don't worry, i didn't bite any)

Later, just before it was time to get a spot to watch the fireworks, Sarah and Savanna, along with Yugi, Malik Ryou, Yami, Joey, Serenity and even Marik and Bakura were blowing bubbles so some younger kids could pop them. Soon, Sarah's mom came by and told them to grab a seat so they could watch the fireworks. Her mom also said that Julie and Sam were heading to Starbucks for drinks and asked if they wanted something. Sarah, Savanna, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Malik and Ryou all asked for hot chocholate. Yami, Bakura, Seto and Marik asked for coffee. Sarah's mom told Julie what they wanted and went back to check on Chris.

So, everyone left and all sat together waiting for the fireworks. About 5 or 10 minutes later, Sam and Julie came back with the drinks. Everyone got what they wanted and Sam started making everyone laugh while screwing around with the cardboard cup holders. Suddenly, a firework exploded out of the blue behind them, startling everyone even more than when Josh jumped in front of them when they first arrived at the barbeque. Julie then yelled loud enough for them to hear, "Hells bells!" Sarah was like "Mother of..." "Mother of something." Sam said. Sarah turned to him and said, "Yea, what he said!"

Once everyone, including Sarah's mom and Chris, were seated, the fireworks started. Sam turned to Sarah and Julie and said, "I love fireworks because they're a perfect example proving that the speed of light is faster than the speed of sound." Julie laughed and replied, "That's a dorky reason to love fireworks." "I like fireworks because of the colors." Sarah said. Everyone agreed. A minute later Savanna said, "You know what's funny? In 'The Star Spangle Banner', it says 'and the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air'. And fireworks are rockets and they explode in the sky like bombs." Serenity's eyes glistened in realization. "Oh I get it." Serenity said. "So it's like 'and the **rockets **red glare, the **bombs bursting in air**'."

Soon, the fireworks were over and everyone packed up and headed to the cars. On the freeway, Everyone saw more fireworks in the distance being set off in different districts. Once home, Savanna and Sarah's friends realized that it was far to late for them to go home. Savanna and Sarah offered them to stay for the night and everyone agreed. Savanna and her hikari got their pajamas on and went to bed. The others laid out in the family room. Soon, the distant sound of fireworks put them all to sleep.

Sarah; THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

Savanna; we hope you enjoyed it. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, let us know.

Sam; please click on the little review button and we will be happy

Sarah; thanks Sam

Josh; SARAH!

Sarah; JOSH! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!

Sam; I got him. (pulls out fighting sticks)

(Sam starts chasing Josh)

(Sarah and Savanna); anyway, REVIEW!

_COMING SOON; _Chapter 2 of 'Graduation Musical' and ch 3 of 'The Camping Trip of a Lifetime'. _COMING SOON TO A WEBSITE NEAR YOU!_


End file.
